Jalex Part 4
by Dr.Megan
Summary: A story about a group of friends : Emily,Alex,Jack,Rian and Zack  All Time Low


[4]

[Alex]

I sat Down next to Emily at lunch and she slightly stiffened and moved away from me to Zack. I felt the urge to sniff myself just to see if I did smell and caused her to move away. For the first time in days I felt a pang of sadness and I hunched in my who sat across from me saw me hunch and grabbed my hand under the table.I didn't even worry that someone might see us. Emily's little shift made me get into a mood.I sat there for the whole lunch thinking of why one of my oldest friends would act like that? She must think I'm horrible for must…oh god she might Know about me and jack! I don't know how but she might! I started to panic in English class when this thought came over could have some how seen us or has guessed the whole thing from jack's recent open acts of affection! I knew he was taking a risk and now look! I knew this relationship,once out,would tear us friends sure told me in her small action at lunch that my thoughts on what would happen when they found out

i started wringing my hands and almost tearing my hair the bell went i nearly jumped to the celing with fright.i sped walked to my next class but i didnt make i walked down a deserted hall jack popped out and kicked my stiff ass. i swung round and glared

"hey!" he said wrapping his arms around me

"dude,you have to stop this public show of affection! or at least calm it down!" i said roughly shoving him off

"wait?what!" he chuckled

"jack...ill tell you ...in here " i pulled him into an empty class room

[jack]

in any other circumstances if alex lead me into an empty classroom i would be happy but his voice and eyes made me think this was stone serious. alex checked the hallway before closing the door .i leaned on a table as he stood in front of me.

"what up?" i said

"look,i dont know if she does but shes giving me signals that she is ,so i dont really know if im right" he babbled

"yes? what is it?" i urged

he looked at me with his big dark eyes and said it like a child " i think emily knows about us"

my face and mood fell. the image that popped into my head was emily walking around the back of school after school and catching us mid -love making. if she caught us like that we could never deny it. i started clenching my hands as i spoke

"how do you know?" i rasped

"she shifted next to me at lunch and she looks at me like im horrible or she knows something ...she looks guilty" he sighed

"how would she have seen us or got the idea of us? weve always been careful"

alex nodded in agreement but stopped his big eyebrows fell i and his eyes widened in panic "we werent the other day in the bathroom..."

i was about to argue but realised that he was right. we hadnt checked every stall before starting but what would she be doing in there? unless ...

" do you think some guy was in the stalls and he told her?" i asked

"i have no idea ...unless she was in there with a guy...she did leave with..."his eyes grew

"ZACK!" we both gasped at the same time

"no way!" alex raised an eyebrow

"he so...and shes so...ok to be honest they are really similar" i chuffed at the truth

"yeah...now we have our own suspitions to counter hers" alex said

"whay would we have to counter?"

"jack,we have to confront her about this!"

"why? let her come to us and we can hit her back with the whole zack thing!"

alex sighed "lets wait a day or two and see what happens" he stuck a finger in my face"swear you'll tell nobody!"

"swear" i said and sucked his finger without breaking eyecontact.

he rolled his eyes and went to the door .he checked the hall and with a wave he was gone.

i let my head fall into my hands .the past had finally come lurking. i knew we couldnt keep this a secret fairytales must come to an end...

[emily]

i felt zacks warm hugs couldnt toss this cold and dense feeling of guilt and saddness that weighed on my secret ontop of my own secret was killing me.i was wringing my hands and not concentrating. while walking home zack stopped and steppedd infront of me.

"ok,im coming over tonight" he said matter of factly

"huh?what?" i didnt understand

"you have been miserable all day.i hate were just getting back you the old emily and then this whole thing with jack and alex has sent you back down into this worry thing again! so im coming over tonight to keep you happy and to get your little head off the whole drama happening now" he put his hands on my shoulders as he spoke "and you have no be over at 10 or know my parents wont mind. i snuck into your house loads of times in my rebellion times" he chuckled as i smiled

i sighed "ok zack.i would kick your butt too much tonight when you creep in my window tonight"

"good" he smiled and leaned in for a kiss

i pecked his lips and started to skip away

"hey!" he called

"we have tonight dont we?" i called back as i walked backwards

he hung his head and i saw his shoulders shrug as he laughed.

i turned around and couldnt wait until that night...

[Rian]

i saw emily shift uncomfortably when alex sat close to her at lunch and that made my suspition about something being wrong with my friends. i had to tell someone but i think all of my gang was included in all the tension i was feeling. i went into cass's quite house and sat on her bedroom floor. the beige carpet was the only warm thing i felt all day..

"whats up rian?" cass sat right in front of me and took my hands

"its just the gang...they might be all annoyed with each other but iv havent been listening to them so now i feel like i want to help but the walls has been put up to stop me" i looked at the floor

"aw rian ,..dont worry they will work it out they need to do is talk to each tension will get to a point where they will have to explode and then it will be ok" she smiled at me and the world seemed brighter

i smiled back"you know all the right words to say"

her eyes crinkled "i have a few more if you want to hear them"

"oh really? go on so" i chuckled

she leaned in closed and smirked

"kiss me rian"

[zack]

i told my mum and dad i was leaving to go to emily's because she was sick and they waved me off.i jogged to the corner of her street and sauntered down it. the climbing plants up the side of her house were my acsess point to her room. the window was open and the soft light inside told me she was awake. after untangling myself from the curtain i saw her lying in her bed. i saw her shoulders rise and fall rapidly from my view of her back. a jolt of panic shot through me and i lept onto her bed. i turned her over and saw the all too familiar silver trails of tears on her face. i jerked her into my arms and rocked her as she shook against me. her sobs were drownd out by my steady clutched at my kneck and etched her way up to my jaw where she hid her red face. i really wanted to know why she was crying her eyes out when there was an almighty crash from down stairs. a raised woman voice followed it screaming about a vase and a deep male voice roared back. wait i thought her dad...?

"he came back..." she croaked against my neck

i smashed my eyes closed and held her closer as her dad reclamed and smashed the house he left 3 years before.


End file.
